


Share and Share Again

by Nary



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Moon had grown up in a big, healthy court, Jade thought, he would have seen queens and their consorts taking lovers from among the Arbora, the warriors, or even their own number, and it wouldn't have seemed strange to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/gifts).



Jade was happy when Moon and Chime finally started sleeping together. Happy and relieved, because it meant that no one was flitting around the subject anymore, and because Chime could finally stop pining after Moon, and because Moon could finally see what had been obvious to everyone else since he first came to Indigo Cloud: that he was desirable, and not just because of what he represented, but because of who he was.

If Moon had grown up in a big, healthy court, Jade thought, he would have seen queens and their consorts taking lovers from among the Arbora, the warriors, or even their own number, and it wouldn't have seemed strange to him. Here, there was only Stone for him to use as a base for his expectations of what a consort ought to do, and Stone wasn't exactly typical - and besides, hadn't shown any interest in lovers in as long as Jade could remember. So somehow - maybe from groundlings he'd lived with, or just his own uncertainties - Moon had gotten it into his head for a while that once Jade claimed him as hers, he wasn't supposed to look at other people.

"Moon, you should have sex with the Arbora," she had been forced to tell him eventually, after some hints were dropped to her that _someone_ needed to talk to him. "It's how they'll have clutches with warriors and mentors in them. Besides, they expect it."

He had looked at her, a bit shocked. "All of them?"

"No, obviously not all of them," she told him, shaking her head in bemusement. "But if there are some you're interested in, and they're interested in you, then you should go ahead."

She could tell this only brought up more questions for him, and she did her best to answer them. "I claimed you," she reassured him, scratching her claws along his arms until she reached the bracelet she had given him. "You're mine - having sex with other people doesn't change that. Nothing can change that," she added more firmly, and nipped at his shoulder to remind him of that.

Once he'd figured that out, things got a little easier in some ways, but more complicated in others. Having sex with Arbora was more of a responsibility - a fun one, sometimes, but Moon didn't have such strong feelings for any of them that it got messy, and the Arbora females knew better than to push him.

Chime was another matter entirely. Jade had to give Moon another little push in the right direction to get him to understand what Chime was hoping for. She wasn't entirely sure how they'd eventually worked things out, but she could definitely tell once they did. Chime had walked into the main hall with the biggest, silliest grin on his face, and Moon had seemed more relaxed too, more comfortable in his own skin than usual. So that was a relief, and she was happy to let them enjoy one another's company when they felt so inclined.

Lately, though, she and Moon had been trying for a clutch. That meant that she needed him in her bower most nights, and that meant that he was spending less time with Chime than he usually did. Chime put up with it, of course. He knew that Jade came first, and he could hardly tell a queen that she was hogging her own first consort. He was a bit mopey, though, and Jade noticed he was hanging around Moon more during the days, as if he couldn't quite get enough of him, to the point where it was starting to get on both of their nerves, so that they were squabbling over nothing.

It had been stormy the night before, with heavy rain and thunder, and everyone was out as soon as it was light, inspecting the damage to the garden platforms and the crops. Moon flew down underneath one of the large platforms to help with reinforcing one of the supporting branches that had started to bend alarmingly, and Chime followed him so closely that they almost collided with one another. Chime, always the clumsier flier since it hadn't been something he was born with, tumbled out of control and crashed against a branch, banging his left side. Moon hissed and grabbed Chime around the waist, dragging him back up to safety of the platform before he could fall any further.

"What were you doing?" Moon demanded once they'd both caught their breath.

"I was just helping," Chime muttered, shifting back to groundling with a wince and lifting his shirt to see how bad it was. His side was scraped red by the colony tree's rough bark, and would surely be bruised later, but he didn't seem to have sustained any serious injuries.

"I didn't need your help," Moon pointed out crossly. "You were in my way."

"Fine," Chime said. "I'll get out of your way, then." Jade could see he was hurt, and not just by his accident. When he turned and hurried back into the tree, she followed him.

"Chime, wait," she said once they were far enough away from the entrance that they wouldn't be overheard.

Reluctantly, Chime paused and turned to face her with a gloomy expression. "What is it?"

"You and Moon - are things all right with you two?" She hadn't pried into their relationship before, because it wasn't her business to find out every detail about it. But if there were problems, then she wanted to know about that before they got worse.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, but his eyes darted sideways like he was trying to hide something. Jade didn't need to use her abilities as a queen to force the truth out of him - all it took was a slight lifting of her spines. "It's just that I miss him," Chime admitted. "We used to, well, sleep together four or five times a month at least, and now it's been ages, because he's always with you." The last part he seemed to have blurted out by accident, because he quickly corrected himself. "I'm not saying anything's wrong with that! I just wish I got to spend more time with him."

Jade could understand that, and more importantly, she thought she could do something about it. "How about you come to my bower tonight and join us there?"

Chime's eyes widened. "Me... with you two?" he squeaked. "I wouldn't want to get in the way. Again," he added more grumpily.

"You won't," she promised. "Moon misses you too. And I want you both to be happy, if I can help make that happen."

After Moon returned from his work on the platforms, muddy and sore, Jade made sure he got into a warm bath and sat behind him so that she could run her claws through his hair. She didn't want to surprise Moon with the news, but she wanted to explain it to him the right way too. Moon could get upset about odd things, or misinterpret situations that seemed clear to her, so she was trying to take her time and spell things out for him when she thought it was likely that he might not understand. It didn't always work, but it helped.

"I asked Chime to come here tonight, to my bower," she said. "So that we can work things out."

Moon had been relaxed, soaking in the hot water, but he tensed up when she said that. "Work what things out?"

"So that you two can have some time with each other," Jade tried to clarify, "and I don't miss a night with you either." She traced the path of a water droplet down the nape of his neck with a single claw, enjoying the way it made him shiver.

"What's going to happen?" Moon was also slowly getting better at asking when he didn't know the answer to something.

"That's up to the three of us," she told him. "Although I'm sure Chime's more interested in having sex with you than he is with me."

Moon twisted around to look at her. "Do you want to have sex with Chime?" He looked thoughtful, not jealous or upset, but clearly the answer mattered to him a great deal.

"Maybe someday," she said. "I'd be more interested if I thought you would enjoy watching us together - but it's not what I'm hoping for tonight. If you both feel comfortable with it, I thought maybe you and Chime could have sex."

"With you there," Moon clarified.

"With me there. With me helping, if you want. And afterwards, maybe you could have sex with me too - or we could do that in the morning if you're too tired out after Chime," she said, giving him a teasing smile.

"I can do both," said Moon stubbornly. "I just want to know what it's going to mean. What it's going to change." For Moon, 'change' was usually a bad word - it had always meant 'loss' for him until he came to Indigo Cloud, and it was hard to shake that way of seeing the world.

"Well, I hope what it'll change in the immediate future is that you two can stop arguing with each other constantly, and things can get back to normal levels of bickering," Jade said, pulling him close to straddle her lap. "And more generally, that we can all find ways to share that won't make anyone feel left out. All right?"

Moon nodded his head, then nestled it against her shoulder. "I wondered if it was something that could ever happen," he admitted quietly. "Sometimes I've imagined what it might be like. But I wasn't sure how to ask."

Jade stroked his back. "Words work best for things like that, I've found."

That night, Chime arrived at Jade's bower in his nicest clothes, a leaf green tunic with pale yellow embroidery at the neck. He looked quite presentable, Jade thought, though still somewhat banged up from his fall earlier in the day. "You didn't need to dress up," Moon said, lounging on the furs near the hearth, but he didn't sound too cranky about it.

"Maybe I wanted to look pretty for you," Chime retorted.

"It's just going to come off anyway," Moon pointed out.

"You look fine," Jade assured him from her perch already curled up in the hanging bed, and shot Moon a look to get him to behave, as though that ever worked on him. "Welcome," she said more formally, and offered Chime a smile.

"Um, thank you," he said, gazing around as if properly taking in where he was for the first time. He looked like he was starting to get absorbed in the elaborate carvings that decorated the queens' quarters, but his attention swung back to Moon as soon as the consort stood up and stretched, trying to act casual. Jade watched the wordless drama that was unfolding between them with amusement, but didn't interfere yet.

"I missed you," Moon told him, only slightly grudgingly, and Chime smirked.

"No you didn't, you practically shoved me into the tree!" Jade suspected he was being deliberately infuriating now.

"Get over here," Moon growled, and Chime hurried to his side. They embraced with a rough urgency that Jade found adorable.

"Come on," she told them after a few moments, "come to bed."

They both shifted and made their way up to the hanging carved halfshell that was at the heart of Jade's bower. She could tell Chime was favoring his left side, but he got there without assistance. They shifted back to groundling once they arrived - although the bed was large, it was crowded with the three of them there, and wings and tails only made it moreso. Jade was already in her Arbora form, and made room for them as they got settled into place.

Chime started to take his tunic off, and flinched a little as he lifted his arm. "Here," Moon said, "let me." He helped Chime undress with a tenderness that Jade didn't usually see in him except when he was with her, or dealing with the fledglings. Once they had removed the tunic, he bent to have a closer look at the scrapes and bruises along Chime's ribs and hip.

"It isn't that bad," Chime assured him, even as he winced when Moon probed one particularly sore spot. "It looks worse than it is, and I got some salve to put on it from Flower."

Moon looked like he was tempted to tell Chime once again that it was his own fault, but instead he just nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. You scared me." He leaned over to kiss him, his fingers splayed across Chime's bruises as his other hand tangled in that straw-yellow hair.

Jade found it fascinating - not to mention arousing - to watch them kissing. Moon was more assertive with Chime than he usually was with her, which made sense. Chime was obviously responsive to it, too, and was soon struggling out of his pants as well. He had them halfway off when he seemed to remember that Jade was there too, and paused, looking a bit awkward with his cock sticking out.

"It's fine," she told him with a smirk.

"Here, I'll get out of my clothes too, so I'm not the only one dressed," Moon told Chime, and shrugged off the shirt he was wearing. He left his bracelet on as usual, though. Jade admired how elegant he looked, lean and strong, as he undressed the rest of the way. She had been very fortunate in her choice of consort, she thought proudly, no matter how much trouble he sometimes got into.

He was just as hard as Chime, and soon they were back in one another's arms, kneeling beside her as they kissed. Chime whimpered as their cocks rubbed against one another, and reached down to grab Moon's ass and pull him closer so that they could do that again, more slowly and deliberately this time. Jade watched with interest as skin slid against bronze skin, teeth nipped at lips and ears and throats, fingers grasped and dug into firm flesh. At some point kneeling changed into lying down, legs all tangled together, Moon pinning Chime's wrists amid the furs and cushions, grinding up against him.

"More," Chime panted, then arched up for another kiss. Moon gave him what he wanted, kissing him back roughly before beginning to work his way down Chime's body, pausing to lick or bite at particularly sensitive areas as he went. When he reached Chime's cock at last, he grasped it firmly in his fist.

"Like this?" he asked, and Chime nodded eagerly, his hips bucking up to confirm his enthusiasm for this course of action. Moon licked his lips and then bowed his head over the head of Chime's cock, swallowing it smoothly down.  Chime moaned, and Jade reached out to stroke his hair affectionately. He was far gone enough that he didn't even jump or squeal, just turned his head towards her touch.

"It's good?" she asked.

"So good," Chime whispered. One of his hands was clutching a fistful of pillow, but the other grabbed hold of Jade's thigh. She smiled and turned her gaze back to Moon, who was still sucking Chime's gleaming wet cock with quick, eager strokes.

She hesitated to interrupt, but her own desire was getting increasingly hard to push aside. Being patient wasn't an option anymore. "Moon. " She enjoyed the way his head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Chime gave a plaintive whine at the removal of Moon's mouth, but she ignored that - he'd have more soon enough. "I want you too, Moon," Jade said, reaching out for her consort. "Let us share you."

Moon crawled towards her, obliging her with a kiss to start with. His skin was warm and flushed, and she could feel how fast his heart was racing as she caressed him. Next to her, Chime rolled over onto his side so that he could still reach Moon as well, running his hand along Moon's back. Jade didn't want to wait any longer - she lifted her hips to help guide Moon inside her, and he sank in with an ecstatic sigh. "Yesss," she hissed, digging her claws into his more yielding skin. He yelped and thrust harder the next time, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Chime," Moon managed to get out, "please, you can... I want you too..." His words weren't particularly coherent, but they were good enough. Chime moved quickly atop Moon, so that he was wedged tight between them. Jade could feel the shudder that passed through Moon and knew even without being able to see what was happening that Chime was inside him - fingers or cock, she couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. Moon growled and pushed back against Chime, then slammed into her again, receiving pleasure from both of them at once. His green eyes were wide and his teeth gritted, breath hissing as he gave them back all that he could.

Chime's cock had to be inside him now, Jade guessed by the weight of both of them pressing down on her. Just over Moon's shoulder she could catch a glimpse of Chime as he snarled and bit down. Moon cried out, throwing his head back, and Jade felt a surge of joy mingled with a possessiveness she couldn't entirely subdue. But there was enough of him to go around - there was even another shoulder free for her teeth, and she took advantage of that, shuddering with pleasure as she did so. Moon shouted as he came, loud enough that half the court probably heard him, and would have flailed his way off her if Chime hadn't been there to press him down again. Somewhere far above her, Jade felt the second-hand pressure of a few last thrusts from Chime, and heard him gasp out his release as well.    

The weight of both of them lying collapsed and spent on top of her wasn't too much, but eventually Jade needed to stretch muscles that were starting to cramp up. The males rolled off her readily enough, lying in a cozy pile together. Moon looked nearly as beat up as Chime, but he also had a very satisfied smile on his face. Once she had worked out any mild aches, Jade joined them, curling up with her arm draped over both of them and drawing some furs around them to keep them warm.

"Share me again in the morning?" was the last thing Moon mumbled before he fell asleep.     

       

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
